Justice League Action
Justice League Action is an American animated television series based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name. The series is produced by Jim Krieg, Butch Lukic, and Alan Burnett. Plot The series features the adventures of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and the rotating members of the Justice League as they fight various supervillains and other threats to Earth. Characters * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman Cast * Kevin Conroy - Batman / Bruce Wayne * Rachel Kimsey - Wonder Woman / Princess Diana / Sis / Bleez * Jason J. Lewis - Superman / Clark Kent / General Zod / Desaad / Krypto / Streaky the Supercat / Boss Kack / Carmine Falcone / Rith / Biff / Chancellor Al-On / Quex-Ul / Dex-Starr / Red Tornado * Jonathan Adams - Darkseid * Sean Astin - Shazam / Billy Batson * Jake T. Austin - Blue Beetle / Jaime Reyes * Diedrich Bader - Booster Gold / Michael Jon Carter / Uthool / H.I.V.E. Master (2nd Time) * Troy Baker - Hawkman / Katar Hol / Jonas Glim / Kanto * Hannibal Buress - Mister Terrific / Michael Holt * Dayci Brookshire - Zatanna (young) * P. J. Byrne - Firestone / Ronnie Raymond * Lacey Chabert - Zatanna Zatara * Gary Cole - Black Adam . Teth-Adam * Trevor DiMaggio - Felix Faust * Chris Diamantopoulos - Cain / Jonah Hex * Melissa Disney - Mom / Bart * Dan Donohue - Brother Night / Merlin (1st time) * Michael Dorn - Atrocitus * Noel Fisher - Klarion the Witch Boy * Crispin Freeman - Martain Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz * Gilbert Gottfried - Mister Mxyzptlk * Julianne Grossman - Queen Hippolyta * Mark Hamill - Joker / Swamp Thing / Alec Holland / Trickster / James Jessie * Ely Henry - Calcutor * Gillian Jacobs - Roxy Rocket * Ken Jeong - Toyman Rocket / Hiro Okamura * Peter Jessop - Steppenwolf * Josh Keaton - Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * John de Lanice - Brainiac / Vril Dox * Natalie Lander - Stargirl / Country Whitmore / Timmy * Cloris Leachman - Granny Goodness * Natasha Leggero - Poison Ivy / Pamela Isley * Thomas Lennon - Amazo * David Lodge - Calythos * Jon Lovitz - Sid Sharp * Erica Luttrell - Doctor Fate (1st time) * Piotr Michael - Kalibak / Perry White * Max Mittelman - Parasite / Rudy Jones / Jimmy Olsen * Jasika Nicole - Vixen / Mari McCabe * Jerry O' Connell - Atom / Ray Palmer * Damian O'Hare - John Constantine / Abnegazer / Professor Anderson * Patton Oswalt - Space Cabbie * Khary Payton - Cyborg / Victor Stone / Knajar Ro * Robert Picardo - Two-Face / Harvey Dent * Laura Post - Circe / Big Barda * Carl Reiner - Wizard * Paula Rhodes - John Constantine (young) * Andy Richter - Chronos / David Clinton * William Slayers - Virman Vundabar * Charlie Schlatter - Flash / Barry Allen * Patrick Seitz - Etrigan the Demon / Jason Blood / Merlin (2nd time) * Armin Shimerman - Zilius Zox * Kevin Shinick - Dad * Christian Slater - Deadshot / Floyd Lawton * Dana Snyder - Plastic Man / Patrick O'Brien / Penguin / Oswald Cobbelpot * David Soblov - Gorilla Grood * Brent Spiner - Riddler / Edward Nigma * Joanne Spracklen - Supergirl / Kara Zor-El * Peter Stormare - Mr. Freeze / Victor Fries * Tara Strong - Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel Ember / Batman (young) * Mena Suvair - Killer Frost / Caitlin Snow * Fred Tatasciore - Soloman Grundy / Cyrus Gold * Stephen Tobolowsky - Martin Stein * Oliver Vaquer - Mister Mind * Jessica Walter - Athena * Travis Willington - Bizarro * Fryda Wolff - Faora * James Woods - Lex Luthor Crew * Wes Gleason - Casting and Voice Director * Brett Hardin - Design and Visual FX Animation Episodes * Justice League Action episode list Broadcast Justice League Action premiered on Cartoon Network UK on November 26, 2016, and on Cartoon Network in the USA on December 16, 2016. Justice League Action also premiered on Cartoon Network Australia on March 18, 2017, and premiered on Cartoon Network Philippines on March 25, 2017. Promotion McDonald's Happy Meal toys were distributed to coincide with the show's release on September 20 in the United States only. Web Series A web series began airing on the DC Kids' YouTube channel on June 29, 2017. Category:Television shows Category:DC Comics titles